1945
|}} Quartine di Nostradamus per l'anno 1945 L'armata russa occupa la Prussia e la Pomerania (Germania Orientale) Nota 1: In un altra quartina si spiega meglio questo concetto, dove Nostradamus dichiara: "I fiumi saranno l'ostacolo del male-ferro" (Stalin in russo = ferro!) Nota 2: Hister è l'antico nome latino del fiume Danubio, ma anche della regione di provenienza di Adolf Hitler (il villaggio di Braunau am Inn in Austria, sul fiume Inn, ma poche decine di chilometri a sud del fiume Danubio) Nota 3: Si riferisce all'estrema distruzione causata dai bombardamenti americani nella parte più occidentale della Germania. Questa è un ottima interpretazione di Erika Cheetham. Berlino circondata dall'Armata Rossa. Hitler nel suo bunker Il bunker di comando di Hitler a Berlino era noto come "la tana del lupo". Mentre Hitler dirigeva l'estrema resistenza dal suo bunker, le avanguardie dell'Armata Rossa si trovavano nella periferia di Berlino e stavano raggiungendo la Porta di Brandenburgo, dove iniziavano a distruggere le insegne naziste. 4° Nota: Potrebbe riferirsi sia al contemporaneo raggiungimento della Alpi da parte dei partigiani e delle avanguardie angloamericane ma anche alla fuga e temporaneo rifugio dei gerarchi nazisti e fascisti in Svizzera e oltre le mura del Vaticano. Bombardamento atomico di Hiroshima e Nagasaki Eventi Gennaio *In Sicilia si estendono i disordini provocati dall'EVIS (Esercito Volontario Indipendente Sicilia), gruppo armato creato dall'esponente separatista Andrea Finocchiaro Aprile. Intervengono nella repressione reparti dell'esercito del nuovo Regno del Sud. *Italia: viene riconosciuto il diritto di voto alle donne. *1º gennaio: **Lo stato indiano del Bahawalpur emette francobolli propri. **A Firenze, per il trofeo Spaghetti Bowl, davanti a 25.000 spettatori, viene disputata la seconda partita di football americano in Italia: il risultato finale è 5th Army Mudders 20 - 12th Air Force Bridgebusters 0 *2 gennaio - Seconda guerra mondiale: gli alleati scatenano un'offensiva nelle Ardenne, piegando la resistenza tedesca * 6 gennaio - vengono uccise 4 donne polacche che avevano contribuito alla rivolta del 7 ottobre 1945, ad Aushwitz, facendo saltare per aria un forno crematorio *15 gennaio - Roma: viene fondata l'Agenzia Nazionale Stampa Associata (ANSA) *17 gennaio - il diplomatico svedese Raoul Wallenberg scompare in Ungheria, mentre è sotto la custodia dei sovietici *27 gennaio - truppe sovietiche liberano il campo di concentramento di Auschwitz *30 gennaio - la Wilhelm Gustloff con più di 10.000 soldati tedeschi e civili fuggiti da Gotenhafen viene affondata dal sottomarino sovietico S-23. Più di 9.300 uomini annegano nel Mar Baltico. Febbraio *4 febbraio - Churchill, Stalin e Roosevelt si riuniscono a Jalta in Crimea *13 febbraio - Un bombardamento aereo distrugge la città tedesca di Dresda. *13 febbraio - Israel Zolli, rabbino capo di Roma si converte al Cattolicesimo assumendo il nome di Eugenio (per ringraziare Pio XII per gli ebrei salvati) *24 febbraio **Egitto: Il primo ministro Ahmed Maher Pasha viene assassinato in Parlamento **Milano: Eugenio Curiel, fondatore del Fronte della Gioventù (organizzazione partigiana vicina al PCI) viene ucciso dai fascisti. Marzo *6 marzo - Romania: viene formato il primo governo democratico *7 marzo - gli alleati oltrepassano il Reno *8 marzo **Jugoslavia: Josip Broz Tito forma il primo governo **Roma: si apre il primo congresso delle ACLI *22 marzo - Il Cairo (Egitto): fondazione della Lega Araba Aprile *3 aprile - Inizia l'evacuazione del lager di Buchenwald *5 aprile – Italia: inizia sul versante tirrenico l'attacco delle forze armate alleate all'esercito nazifascista. *9 aprile – Italia: inizia l'avanzata delle forze armate alleate nella valle del Po. *10 aprile – Italia: liberazione di Massa in seguito all'insurrezione della popolazione e all'intervento delle formazioni partigiane. *12 aprile - Stati Uniti: muore Franklin Delano Roosevelt, presidente degli Stati Uniti, il vicepresidente Harry S. Truman ne prende le funzioni (che manterrà fino al 1953) *14 aprile - Italia: Imola viene liberata dagli alleati della divisione Carpatica polacca del generale Anders, insieme all'87º Reggimento Fanteria del Gruppo di Combattimento "Friuli" *15 aprile - Italia: il Comando militare piemontese del Corpo Volontari della Libertà annuncia la costituzione di tribunali di guerra formati da cinque partigiani. Può bastare l'identificazione fisica per fucilare ministri, sottosegretari, prefetti, segretari federali e militanti della Repubblica sociale "per l'immediata esecuzione capitale degli appartenenti, senza diritto a inoltrare domanda di grazia". *16 aprile - Germania: l'Armata Rossa, sotto il comando del maresciallo dell'Unione Sovietica, Georgij Žukov e del generale Ivan Konev, inizia l'attacco sulle alture di Seelow. *18 aprile – Italia: sciopero generale di Torino. *21 aprile - Italia: l'87º Reggimento Fanteria del Gruppo di Combattimento "Friuli" entra, per primo, nella città di Bologna, passando per la Porta Maggiore. Saranno seguiti dai polacchi del generale Anders e, quindi, da altri gruppi italiani tra cui il 68º Reggimento Fanteria del Gruppo di Combattimento "Legnano". Lo stesso giorno anche i partigiani partecipano alla festa. *22 aprile – Italia: con l'aiuto delle formazioni partigiane, precedendo l'arrivo degli alleati, Modena è liberata per iniziativa della popolazione cittadina *23 aprile – Italia: la liberazione di Genova inizia nella notte tra il 23 e il 24 aprile e prosegue fino al 26 aprile quando, sotto l'azione delle Squadre di Azione Patriottica (SAP) e delle formazioni partigiane di montagna scese in città, anche gli ultimi presidi tedeschi si allontanano *24 aprile - Italia: **truppe della VIII armata britannica entrano a Ferrara da Porta Romana ed occupano il centro della città **con l'aiuto delle formazioni partigiane, Parma e Reggio Emilia sono liberate su iniziativa della popolazione cittadina, che precede l'arrivo degli alleati *25 aprile **Italia: il CLNAI proclama lo stato d'eccezione e lo sciopero generale. Nei giorni successivi l'insurrezione partigiana e l'avanzata alleata liberano le maggiori città del Nord Italia. **Italia: I partigiani liberano Milano e Torino dall'occupazione nazifascista **Seconda guerra mondiale: truppe americane e sovietiche si congiungono sul fiume Elba, dividendo la Germania in due zone **Stati Uniti: Cinquanta stati fondano a San Francisco (California) le Nazioni Unite. *27 aprile - Italia: Mussolini viene arrestato a Dongo, provincia di Como, da partigiani della 52ª Brigata Garibaldi, dopo essere stato riconosciuto a bordo di un automezzo tedesco diretto verso il confine svizzero. *28 aprile - Italia: **mentre sopraggiungono le formazioni di montagna, le truppe tedesche lasciano Torino rompendo lo sbarramento dei partigiani arruolati nelle formazioni di città. Dopo sei giorni di combattimenti il capoluogo piemontese viene liberato. Il 1º maggio gli Alleati entrano in città. **Benito Mussolini e Clara Petacci sono fucilati a Giulino di Mezzegra, in provincia di Como, da un gruppo di partigiani **Venezia viene liberata *29 aprile: **Italia: Nella Reggia di Caserta la Germania sottoscrive con l'Italia una resa incondizionata. **Italia: Giorgio Amendola lancia su ''L'Unità'' di Torino un appello che rimarrà famoso: «I criminali devono essere eliminati. Con risolutezza giacobina il coltello deve essere affondato nella piaga, tutto il marcio deve essere tagliato. Non è l'ora questa di abbandonarsi a indulgenze. Pietà l'è morta». **Germania: Adolf Hitler ed Eva Braun si sposano. *30 aprile **Germania: Adolf Hitler ed Eva Braun si suicidano; l'Armata Rossa conquista il Reichstag, ultima fortezza e parlamento del Terzo Reich, con un combattimento costato la vita di 1300 soldati sovietici e 500 uomini della Guardia d'onore delle SS **a Ponti sul Mincio (provincia di Mantova) ha luogo l'ultima sanguinosa battaglia sul territorio italiano: la battaglia di Monte Casale tra una formazione della FlaK tedesca e 2 brigate di partigiani - la Brigata Italia (Vr) e la Brigata Avesani - alle quali si unì il IX Reparto Arditi della Divisione Legnano del nuovo Esercito italiano. Maggio *2 maggio - gli statunitensi entrano in Cortina d'Ampezzo *4 maggio - resa dell'Armata Tedesca del Nord al maresciallo Bernard Montgomery (Convenzione di Luneburgo) *7 maggio - l'ammiraglio Karl Dönitz firma la resa della Germania *8 maggio - Luigi Battisti viene nominato sindaco di Trento; firma della capitolazione tedesca (festa della Vittoria in Gran Bretagna e altri paese dell'Europa occidentale) *9 maggio - Fine de facto della seconda guerra mondiale in Europa (festa della Vittoria in Russia) *14 maggio - l'Austria è nuovamente uno stato indipendente (dopo l'Anschluss, l'annessione al Terzo Reich avvenuta nel 1938) *20 maggio - termina la Rivolta georgiana di Texel Giugno *11 giugno - Canada: William Lyon Mackenzie King è rieletto primo ministro *19 giugno **Italia: dimissioni del governo Bonomi III **Italia: la Venezia Giulia viene divisa in due parti: la zona A, con Trieste, è posta sotto il controllo anglo-americano; la zona B è affidata all'amministrazione jugoslava *21 giugno - Italia: Ferruccio Parri presiede il nuovo governo, l'ultimo del Comitato di Liberazione Nazionale. Ne fanno parte DC, PCI, PSIUP, PdA, PLI, PDL. *26 giugno - a San Francisco viene firmato lo Statuto delle Nazioni Unite Luglio *15 luglio - L'Italia dichiara guerra al Giappone. L'atto di guerra deliberato dal consiglio dei ministri presieduto da Ferruccio Parri è però rifiutato dall'ambasciatore giapponese, essendo puramente formale e di dubbia validità secondo i termini dell'Armistizio con gli Alleati. *16 luglio - Stati Uniti: nel deserto del Nuovo Messico si svolge il Trinity test, la prima esplosione di una bomba atomica. *17 luglio - 2 agosto - Germania: Conferenza di Potsdam sul futuro del Paese *26 luglio **Dichiarazione di Potsdam: la Germania viene divisa in quattro zone d'influenza controllate dagli eserciti di (Stati Uniti, Unione Sovietica, Gran Bretagna e Francia) **Gran Bretagna: il primo ministro Winston Churchill rassegna le dimissioni dopo la sconfitta elettorale del Partito Conservatore. Clement Attlee, laburista, diventa il nuovo primo ministro. *28 luglio - New York: un bombardiere B-25 Mitchell si schianta tra il 79º e l'80º piano dell'Empire State Building causando 14 vittime. *30 luglio - Pierre Laval, ex leader della Francia di Vichy in fuga, viene catturato dai soldati Alleati in Austria. **Esce a Torino il primo numero del giornale sportivo Tuttosport. **Seconda guerra mondiale: il sottomarino giapponese I-58 affonda la [[USS Indianapolis (CA-35)|USS Indianapolis]], uccidendo 883 marinai, è la più grave perdita singola nella storia della Marina degli Stati Uniti Agosto *1º agosto - Italia: a Varese viene fondata la squadra di pallacanestro della città, che prende il nome di Pallacanestro Varese *6 agosto - Giappone: il quadrimotore B-29 Enola Gay (nome della madre del pilota, il ventinovenne Paul W. Tibbets) sgancia una bomba atomica sulla città di Hiroshima: 30.000 persone muoiono immediatamente, altre 40.000 nelle successive quarantotto ore. *9 agosto - Giappone: un secondo ordigno nucleare è sganciato su Nagasaki: in un attimo muoiono 40.000 persone, altre decine di migliaia perderanno la vita nelle settimane successive. *13 agosto - il Congresso mondiale del movimento sionista decide, su proposta di David Ben-Gurion, di avviare una politica di opposizione attiva al governo britannico, organizzando una rivolta armata in Palestina. Le operazioni vengono affidate all'organizzazione paramilitare dell'Haganah (Difesa), e all'Organizzazione Militare Nazionale (Irgun). *15 agosto **Proclamazione d'indipendenza dell'Indonesia dai Paesi Bassi. Achmad Sukarno diventa il primo presidente del nuovo stato. **Seconda guerra mondiale: l'Imperatore Hirohito annuncia la resa incondizionata del Giappone ponendo fine alla guerra. **La Corea viene liberata dopo che il governo dell'Impero giapponese ha accettato i termini di resa imposti dagli Alleati. Settembre *1º settembre - il Trio Lescano si esibisce per l'ultima volta alla radio italiana *2 settembre **Ho Chi Minh proclama l'indipendenza del Vietnam. **Il Giappone firma la resa incondizionata: fine della seconda guerra mondiale. *8 settembre - Corea: Le truppe statunitensi occupano il Sud, mentre i sovietici occupano il Nord del paese. *18 settembre - Alcide De Gasperi arriva a Londra per partecipare alla 'Conferenza dei cinque' che ha all'ordine del giorno la questione di Trieste e della Venezia Giulia. È la prima visita all'estero di un esponente del governo italiano dalla fine della guerra. *20 settembre - India: Mohandas Gandhi e Jawaharlal Nehru chiedono che le truppe britanniche lascino il paese. *29 settembre - Milano: inizia le pubblicazioni la rivista Il Politecnico, diretta da Elio Vittorini ed edita da Giulio Einaudi. Ottobre *16 ottobre - a Città del Québec, Québec, Canada, viene fondata la FAO *17 ottobre - Argentina: colpo di stato del colonnello Juan Domingo Perón *18 ottobre - inizio del Processo di Norimberga contro i criminali di guerra nazisti *21 ottobre - Francia: il diritto di voto viene esteso alle donne *24 ottobre - fondazione dell'ONU con l'entrata in vigore dello Statuto delle Nazioni Unite *27 ottobre - Indonesia: combattimenti tra separatisti rivoltosi e truppe olandesi e britanniche *29 ottobre - Brasile: il presidente Getúlio Vargas rassegna le dimissioni Novembre *13 novembre - Francia: il generale Charles de Gaulle viene eletto presidente della repubblica. *19 novembre - Wernher von Braun, insieme a un numeroso gruppo di collaboratori, riesce a fuggire dalla Germania e si trasferisce segretamente negli Stati Uniti *29 novembre - Jugoslavia: proclamazione della Repubblica Federale Popolare. Il Maresciallo Tito viene nominato presidente. Dicembre *3 dicembre - In Sicilia, Ferruccio Parri, Presidente del consiglio del governo provvisorio, ordina l'arresto e il confino di Andrea Finocchiaro Aprile. Finisce la lotta del movimento separatista siciliano. *10 dicembre - formazione del primo governo di Alcide De Gasperi. *19 dicembre - L'Austria diventa una repubblica per la seconda volta: la prima era stata interrotta dall'Anschluss nazista del 12 marzo 1938. *21 dicembre - ingresso dell'Iraq nell'ONU. *27 dicembre ** Viene istituita la Banca mondiale ** Il Belgio entra a far parte dell'ONU *29 dicembre - Inizia a Roma il V Congresso del Partito Comunista Italiano, guidato da Palmiro Togliatti. Si concluderà il 6 gennaio 1946. Inoltre *Fondazione della Food and Agriculture Organization of the United Nations * Scoperta dei Codici di Nag Hammâdi, una collezione unica di testi gnostici. *Guatemala: le donne ricevono il diritto di voto *Giappone: le donne ricevono il diritto di voto *Islanda: la Danimarca riconosce l'indipendenza dell'isola *Percy Spencer scopre per caso che le microonde possono scaldare le vivande *Primo uso della streptomicina per trattare la tubercolosi *Canada: costruzione del primo reattore nucleare fuori dagli Stati Uniti *Le correnti d'alta quota sopra il Pacifico, già scoperte dai giapponesi nel 1942 e dagli statunitensi nel 1944, vengono soprannominate correnti a getto (jet stream) *Viene introdotto l'erbicida 2,4-D, che verrà usato successivamente come componente dell'Agente Orange *Il gruppo di ricerca condotto da Charles DuBois Coryell scopre l'elemento 61, l'unico ancora mancante, tra l'1 e il 96, della tavola periodica. Viene chiamato Promezio. *Le Suore di San Francesco acquistano il Collegio Domengè Rossi a Firenze. L'edificio verrà da allora chiamato Convento delle Suore di San Francesco. Seconda guerra mondiale e Shoah *Gennaio **12 gennaio - Europa orientale: l'Armata Rossa comincia un'ampia offensiva. **12 gennaio - le truppe statunitensi si attestano sul Reno. **13 gennaio - Ungheria: i sovietici arrestano Raoul Wallenberg. **17 gennaio - Varsavia: viene liberata dall'Armata Rossa. **17 gennaio - Shoah: i nazisti cominciano ad evacuare il campo di concentramento di Auschwitz. **20 gennaio - l'Ungheria firma un armistizio con gli Alleati. **21 gennaio - truppe anglo-indiane incuiziano la riconquista della Birmania. Successivamente gli Alleati occupano le Filippine. **27 gennaio ***Shoah: entrata dell'Armata rossa nel campo di sterminio di Auschwitz. L'orrore non è più taciuto. *** Termina ufficialmente l'Offensiva delle Ardenne. **31 gennaio - Stati Uniti: Eddie Slovik viene fucilato per diserzione, la prima esecuzione per diserzione dai tempi della guerra di secessione americana *Febbraio **3 febbraio - l'Unione Sovietica decide di impegnarsi contro l'Impero giapponese. **4 febbraio - in Italia gli statunitensi iniziano una serie di incontri segreti col comandante delle SS a Salò, SS-Obergruppenführer Karl Wolff, che offre la resa dei tedeschi sulla base di reciproche garanzie. **4 febbraio - 11 febbraio: Franklin D. Roosevelt, Winston Churchill e Joseph Stalin si incontrano alla Conferenza di Jalta. **9 febbraio - Walter Ulbricht diventa il leader dei comunisti tedeschi di Mosca. **13 febbraio - Budapest viene liberata dalle forze sovietiche. **13 febbraio - bombardamento di Dresda, la città bruciò per più di una settimana. **16 febbraio - truppe statunitensi sbarcano a Corregidor nelle Filippine. **16 febbraio - truppe statunitensi riconquistano la penisola di Bataan. **19 febbraio - inizia la Battaglia di Iwo Jima, più di 30.000 marines sbarcano sull'isola. **21 febbraio - Benito Mussolini esonera dal governo il Ministro degli Interni Guido Buffarini Guidi che rappresenta il Fascismo più duro. **23 febbraio - battaglia di Iwo Jima: gli statunitensi conquistano l'isola e issano la bandiera a stella e strisce, immortalata in una celebre fotografia. **23 febbraio - Manila, capitale delle Filippine, viene liberata. **23 febbraio - capitolazione della guarnigione tedesca di Poznań, che viene liberata. *Marzo **3 marzo - la Finlandia dichiara guerra alla Germania. **7 marzo - truppe alleate costituiscono una testa di ponte sul Reno, presso Remagen, ed entrano in territorio tedesco. **8 marzo - Josip Broz Tito forma un governo in Jugoslavia. **9 marzo-10 marzo - bombardieri B-29 statunitensi bombardano vaste aree del Giappone. A Tokyo le bombe incendiarie provocano 100 000 morti tra i civili. **16 marzo - battaglia di Iwo Jima: gli statunitensi completano la conquista dell'isola nonostante una piccola sacca di resistenza giapponese. **17 marzo - bombardieri B-29 statunitensi bombardano Kobe provocando la morte di 8.000 persone. **18 marzo - 1 250 bombardieri statunitensi bombardano Berlino. **19 marzo - Hitler ordina la distruzione sistematica di tutte le installazioni industriali, militari e civili presenti in Germania. **21 marzo - truppe britanniche liberano Mandalay, Myanmar. **30 marzo - Austria: le truppe sovietiche entrano in territorio austriaco. *Aprile **1º aprile - oceano Pacifico: inizia la battaglia di Okinawa. **4 aprile - inizia la Rivolta georgiana di Texel. **4 aprile - Shoah: truppe alleate liberano il campo di concentramento di Ohrdruf in Germania. **7 aprile - la nave da battaglia giapponese Yamato viene affondata a nord di Okinawa. **9 aprile - Wilhelm Canaris, Hans Oster, e Hans Dohanyi vengono impiccati, come cospiratori, nel Campo di concentramento di Flossenbürg, insieme al pastore Dietrich Bonhoeffer. **10 aprile - Shoah: truppe alleate liberano il campo di concentramento di Buchenwald. **12 aprile - Stati Uniti: muore il Presidente degli Stati Uniti Franklin Delano Roosevelt, il vicepresidente Harry S. Truman ne assume le funzioni. **13 aprile - Austria: l'Armata Rossa entra a Vienna **13 aprile - il generale statunitense Clark, comandante delle forze alleate in Italia, impartisce ai partigiani un nuovo ordine di smobilitazione. Ma la Direttiva n. 16 del CLN AI è ormai operativa, e i combattenti del Nord Italia sono già pronti all'insurrezione. Come poi scrisse A. Dulles, capo del Servizio di spionaggio statunitense, lo scopo di Clark era di impedire ogni contatto tra i partigiani italiani e i comunisti jugoslavi ormai alle porte di Trieste: "Un cessate il fuoco in questo momento [''il riferimento di Dulles è anche alle trattative in corso con i nazisti] consente agli anglo-americani di bloccare l'avanzata dei russi a ovest verso Berlino, ma anche di opporsi alle minacce di Tito verso Trieste per impedire un eventuale aiuto a una insurrezione armata comunista che ha molto probabilmente l'intenzione di instaurare una repubblica sovietica nell'Italia settentrionale''". **15 aprile - Shoah: viene liberato il campo di concentramento di Bergen-Belsen. **20 aprile - Germania: le truppe sovietiche entrano in Berlino. **24 aprile - gli Alleati attraversano il Po, in allarme per gli eventi insurrezionali esplosi tra Torino e Genova e la minaccia comunista su Vienna e Trieste. Massicci bombardamenti, del tutto inutili, vengono effettuati sul territorio veneto, quasi ad ammonimento verso l'Armata Rossa di non infrangere i patti sottoscritti a Mosca e Jalta. **25 aprile - Italia: fine della guerra. **25 aprile - le truppe alleate e quelle sovietiche si incontrano sull'Elba, dividendo così la Germania in due. **28 aprile - Italia: Benito Mussolini è catturato a Dongo, sul lago di Como, dai partigiani mentre fugge travestito da tedesco (con quindici gerarchi e Clara Petacci) e passato per le armi. I loro corpi vengono appesi a testa in giù in piazzale Loreto a Milano. **30 aprile - Berlino (Germania): Adolf Hitler ed Eva Braun, unitisi in matrimonio il giorno prima, si suicidano nel bunker della Cancelleria a Berlino, mentre i generali tedeschi trattano la resa a sua insaputa. Karl Dönitz viene nominato Presidente della Germania, e Joseph Goebbels Cancelliere della Germania. *Maggio **1º maggio - Germania: dopo aver ucciso i propri figli, Magda e Joseph Goebbels si tolgono la vita. **2 maggio - Karl Dönitz nomina il Conte Lutz Schwerin von Krosigk Cancelliere della Germania. **2 maggio - Battaglia di Berlino: l'Armata Rossa conquista Berlino. Poi si congiunge con gli alleati. **3 maggio - Germania: lo scienziato missilistico Wernher von Braun e 120 membri del suo staff si arrendono alle forze alleate. **4 maggio - Shoah: truppe britanniche liberano il campo di concentramento di Neuengamme, presso Amburgo. **5 maggio - Shoah: gli alleati liberano il campo di concentramento di Mauthausen-Gusen (tra i prigionieri: Simon Wiesenthal) **5 maggio - insurrezione di Praga. **5 maggio - truppe canadesi liberano Amsterdam. **5 maggio - il Grandammiraglio Karl Dönitz ordina a tutti gli U-Boot di sospendere le operazioni offensive e di fare rientro alle proprie basi. **7 maggio - Alfred Jodl firma la resa incondizionata delle forze armate tedesche a Reims. **8 maggio - Germania: con la resa incondizionata del Terzo Reich, finisce formalmente la guerra in Europa. Il Giappone si ritira ovunque ma non si arrende. **8 maggio - truppe britanniche e forze partigiane slovene giungono a Klagenfurt. **9 maggio - vengono catturati Hermann Göring, e in Norvegia, Vidkun Quisling. **9 maggio - Praga: entra l'Armata Rossa. ** 23 maggio - Karl Dönitz e il Conte Lutz Schwerin von Krosigk vengono formalmente arrestati dalle truppe inglesi a Flensburg. **23 maggio - Heinrich Himmler, Reichsfüher delle SS, catturato dalle forze britanniche, si suicida. *Giugno **6 giugno - Norvegia: il re Haakon VII di Norvegia riprende il trono. **21 giugno - termina la battaglia di Okinawa. *luglio **1º luglio - il territorio tedesco è diviso in quattro zone d'occupazione, comandate da Stati Uniti, Gran Bretagna, URSS e Francia. **8 luglio - giunge una nota informativa al neopresidente statunitense Harry Truman, secondo la quale il Giappone sarebbe disposto ad arrendersi in cambio della salvezza dell'Imperatore. **16 luglio - Stati Uniti: nel deserto del Nuovo Messico si svolge il Trinity test, la prima esplosione di una bomba atomica. **17 luglio - inizio della Conferenza di Potsdam; gli Alleati determinano il futuro della Germania. **21 luglio - il presidente Truman approva l'ordine di utilizzo della bomba atomica sul Giappone. **23 luglio - il Maresciallo Philippe Pétain presidente della Repubblica di Vichy viene arrestato con l'accusa di tradimento. **26 luglio - il presidente Harry Truman fa cancellare, dal Documento finale della Conferenza di Potsdam, l'articolo 12 sulle condizioni di pace per il Giappone, col quale si concede alla nazione sconfitta, in cambio della resa incondizionata, di mantenere in carica l'Imperatore. **28 luglio - il Giappone respinge la Dichiarazione di Potsdam. *Agosto **6 agosto - Hiroshima (Giappone): il bombardiere statunitense Enola Gay sgancia la prima bomba atomica (Little Boy), causando circa 150.000 vittime. **8 agosto - Unione Sovietica/Giappone: l'Unione Sovietica dichiara guerra all'Impero giapponese e invade la Manciuria **9 agosto - Nagasaki (Giappone): gli statunitensi sganciano la seconda bomba atomica (Fat Man). ** 15 agosto - Giappone: capitolazione dell'Imperatore Hirohito. Fine della guerra anche sull'ultimo fronte rimasto. *Settembre **2 settembre - l'Impero giapponese riconosce ufficialmente la propria disfatta e firma sulla corazzata statunitense Missouri la propria capitolazione. Finisce così la seconda guerra mondiale. *Ottobre **18 ottobre - inizio del Processo di Norimberga contro i criminali di guerra nazisti. *Dicembre **9 dicembre - il generale statunitense, George Patton ha un incidente stradale, in seguito al quale morirà 12 giorni dopo. Premi Nobel *per la Fisica: Wolfgang Pauli *per la Chimica: Artturi Ilmari Virtanen *per la Medicina: Alexander Fleming, Ernst Boris Chain, Howard Walter Florey *per la Letteratura: Gabriela Mistral *per la Pace: Cordell Hull Collegamenti Altri progetti di Wikipedia Collegamenti esterni * 045 Categoria:Anni con esplosioni nucleari Categoria:Bomba atomica